Many vehicles, such as automobiles, boats, trains, buses, and aircraft, include various reservoirs, as do many stationary facilities. The reservoirs contain various liquids, such as fuel, fresh water, sewage and other liquids. The level of liquid in these reservoirs may be monitored to, for example, prevent the reservoir from running empty, from running over, or to determine a need for service.
Numerous and varied types of liquid level measurement devices have been developed, and have been implemented with varying degrees of success. The measurement devices that have been developed span the technological gamut, from the relatively low-technology devices to relatively high-technology devices. In many instances, however, the presently known liquid level measurement devices are dependent on, and thus vary with, liquid density.
Hence, there is a need for a device and method for measuring liquid level in a reservoir that can be readily calibrated for different liquid densities. There is also a need for a device and method for measuring corrosive liquid levels. The present disclosure addresses at least these needs.